Impact
by eloquentfever
Summary: Blaine fell off a building and cracked open his skull. Dave Karofsky reflects on how bullying can break a person. He'd never thought that anyone can be hurt so bad, but he can't ignore what's in front of him. Blaine is lying on a hospital bed. Kurt is trying to get Blaine to drink a drip and a paralysed Blaine says that he just doesn't want to live anymore. One-sided Blainofsky.


_this fanfic was a project i had done on the 17th of August, called an inside out fanfic. i just finished it. basically, i start with the end and end with the beginning as you'll see by the dates. pay attention. they are descending. you are going back into the past, not into the future. the first bit is actually the end and the last bit is the beginning of it all. _

_this ship - Blainofsky - i've never really gotten into it, BUT i must say that this is all Blondie's fault. he said he wanted me to do an unexpected pairing and then pitched Blainofsky as an idea and i could not refuse. :P there may be some things that will or can offend you here. the characterisation of Blaine seems vague but remember, this is not in Blaine's perspective. you do not know what is going on in his mind and a lot of times, my headcanon for Blaine is that he has some form of OCD or has OCD-ish behaviours. it's mostly through Dave Karofsky's perspective so you will get to know more about his emotions rather than Blaine's own. be attentive of that fact. :D_

* * *

_[_June 21, 2011_]_

_How the hell did this happen?_

Dave Karofsky was looking down at the small body that was on that bed. Strange. Whenever he thought of a small body on a bed, the first thing he'd think about was a child curling up in a bed too big for him. Not this. Not Blaine Anderson's broken, bruised body on that hospital cot. Hospital. Blaine was in the hospital and what the hell was he doing about it? Just staring at him and waiting for him to come back as a zombie or some shit?

Jesus Christ. That curly-haired shit was so pale. He was so fucking _pale_.

_Yeah. Just look at it, Karofsky, like it's gonna _resurrect_ him_. Dave had been there long enough and he'd memorised every damned bruise on his face. He had four. One of them just under his eyes from where the damn concrete met with his face. Dave's mind remembered that sound, that crack, that break – _holy shit_, how lucky was he that Blaine's face was in one piece. He thought Blaine was gone for. Dead. The constant beep of the monitor told him that Blaine was alive.

Then why the fuck did he look so dead?

His skin was this _stupid_ _pale_.

Blaine wasn't fucking pale. _How the hell did that happen? How the hell did any of this happen_? Dave can hear him breathing, really, short sharp breaths as those eyes opened up. Big, wide brown eyes full of fear and his lower lip trembling. Damn. His lower lip was the only other part of him moving.

The rest of him? Well, he might as well be stuck in that bed forever. His arms. Legs. Body. It was fucking useless. He can't feel a damned thing. Fucking _paralysed_.

Blaine's lips parted slightly. Now, Dave can see his teeth. Wow. He managed to fall from a building, hit his face on marble, break it in five places and still have the whitest, most awesome teeth Dave had ever seen in his life.

Flickers of dread still rested into Blaine's eyes. The distress making his brown eyes so vacant that he might as well be a black hole on that bed.

He looked like a freaking doll. Like Dave can move him and do everything he wanted and all Blaine can do was talk back. Hell, even before this shit, he can do whatever he wanted and those kicks Blaine would give him would be nothing.

_How the hell did any of this happen?_

Dave pushed the thought out of his mind as Kurt walked back inside, holding two cups of coffee in his hand. Did Dave really send him out for freaking coffee? Dave took a sip. Yeah. Medium drip or something. Who the hell liked this shit?

Kurt walked towards Blaine and gave him a sip of his own coffee – probably another shitty drip and Blaine just looked slightly relaxed at Kurt's treatment of him.

Kurt's eyes flickered to Dave. "Thanks for being here, David."

_Just shut up, you stupid fag. Nobody calls me David. Not even my freaking Dad._ Dave wanted to snap at him, but he couldn't because everything was kinda condensed in a ball in his throat and he can't say shit if he tried.

Dave just shrugged and then he found his voice somewhere – how? He had no damned clue. "Yeah, whatever."

"Blaine, honey, _why_ are you so scared?" Kurt just shook his head as he brought the cup to Blaine's mouth. How stupid. The poor kid had to drink from Hummel's hands. Like some…some sort of _baby_. Jesus Christ. Blaine can't hold any shit on his own. His bed was slightly tilted so he was sitting enough to be able to. How the hell did that feel? Knowing you probably can't eat or drink anything or walk anywhere or do shit without someone else there for you?

Can't even move his own damn hands.

Blaine just looked at Kurt. "You're right," he said in a slightly bitter voice. "After all, what have I got to lose?"

Kurt looked away. He lost functions of three quarters of his being. Can't walk. Can't dance. Didn't want to sing. Didn't want to smile. Didn't want to do shit but stare at the wall like a fucking idiot all day. And it hurt. It hurt to think that someone like Blaine could be _pushed_ around to the point of breaking like that. Pushed around by a freaking bully. Some sort of guilt was hurting Dave now, thinking about Kurt, thinking about Blaine – it was kinda like a constant nuisance that was telling him that he was this Gigantour bastard that killed and hurt and destroyed – he saw what bullying can do now, how it drove Blaine to this _edge_.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice was that full of authority, certain voice. "You're an amazing person. I…I look up to you."

Blaine laughed. "You don't have to anymore since I can't stand up anymore, Kurt." His voice was full of such painful humour that Dave can't even look at him.

Damn everything was what Dave wanted to say, leave and pretend that there wasn't a boy that was bullied to the fucking _hospital_ bed, a boy that was so petrified in trying to get away he fell of a _building_ and broke so many damned functions of his body. How the hell did shit like that happen?

"Blaine, what went on? I don't know what happened. David…" when the hell did Karofsky become David? When he found Blaine had smashed the side of his face running away? Dave just stared at him now as Kurt took a deep breath. "David found you on the ground, practically broken to pieces. I rushed here and I have no idea what happened and then…I was told that you were paralysed, Blaine? What happened to you?"

Blaine looked away. "Does it matter?"

"Honey, you're being irrational," Kurt mumbled under his breath. Dave caught every damned word.

"When did he become _David_?" Blaine said with the sound of disgust in his voice.

"He _found_ you, Blaine. You could've – _would've_ – died from blood loss," Kurt murmured, his voice soft.

Dave's heart just hurt him now. This kid was pushed to the point where he would've died from _blood loss_! Died. As in not functioning at all. Not like what he was living right now was much of a living. Dammit.

"Would've died from blood loss?" Blaine tasted the statement on his tongue. "_Unfortunately_, I didn't."

"_Blaine_," Kurt was looking frightfully pale. Like he broke some bangle or tore his jacket – except about a million times paler than that. "I don't understand. This isn't like you."

Blaine's eyes flickered with that fear again, condensing into a ball. "I'm sorry, Kurt," his voice was soft. "I shouldn't take anything out on you. It's just…I'm _terrified_."

Kurt nodded his head. "What were you running from?"

Blaine snorted. "Remember when I told you that I wish I would've confronted my bullies, Kurt? I still do," his voice was soft. "I _ran_ like a _coward_. I suppose one day I might learn how to take my own advice, Kurt."

Kurt looked away. "Blaine—"

"Look at me," Blaine shook his head, looking at his pathetic, useless body. "Kurt, my body is _useless_."

"Blaine, don't say stuff like that! I am exhausted of hearing you say those things about yourself. There is nothing wrong with you, okay?" Kurt was sounding more demanding than he was comforting. He placed a hand on Blaine's.

"You _do_ know I can't even feel that, right?"

Kurt didn't answer to that. "I'll get you another coffee." He left again, probably to try and find some magical latte that will make Blaine calm the fuck down.

Dave stared at him for a while. Those big, haunted dark eyes as Dave moved towards him. Blaine stopped saying anything as Dave moved towards him. Dave pulled his chin up, so he was staring at him. Blaine slowly watched as Dave leaned down to capture their lips together. Blaine couldn't do anything as those brown eyes widened and the heart rate monitor went jack shit.

Blaine didn't do anything as Dave explored his mouth. Blaine stared at him as hot, fresh tears burned down his cheeks. The broken boy laid on the bed, forever.

"Can you feel that?" Dave muttered, as he caressed Blaine's cheek.

Blaine didn't say anything and didn't move his head as Dave leaned down to kiss his forehead. Blaine didn't move, but those eyes were still full of pain. Intangible, irreversible pain filling those eyes like a silent song, and Dave would learn, a few days later, that he was forced to hear it.

Dave came back. By then, Blaine's brain damage was unsustainable and Blaine was lying in a vegetative state. Dave did the only thing he could, curled one single ringlet from the mop of curls, and lay the softest of kiss on Blaine's lips, almost like a dark promise.

And Dave still swore he can hear that soft whimper fall from Blaine's lips.

He still swore he can hear Blaine's skull shatter.

Kurt laid a coffee next to Dave.

"He'll wake up eventually," Kurt muttered, voice ironically devoid of any hope as he took a sip of the medium drip. "I'm glad you're here for him, David."

Dave stared back at Blaine. "That hit." Dave remembered it, recurring in his mind, over and over again. "He could've died. Should've died. There was a lot of blood. Still have the jacket that he stained, still smells like his blood."

Kurt shut his eyes. "He's alive."

"Yeah?" Dave asked again, as if for reassurance.

Kurt didn't say anything, as he looked at Blaine's face. His voice was soft. "I'm glad you're here for him, David."

* * *

_[_May 1, 2011_]_

"Just don't…touch me." Blaine whispered.

Dave Karofsky watched as Blaine turned backwards, his knees slightly shaking and his teeth biting down his lower lip.

"Don't touch me!" Blaine yelled, walking backwards without a glance back at where he was walking backwards to.

They were at the top of a building. Dave couldn't remember which stupid shitty building it is.

A few minutes ago Blaine was running inside of said shitty building and Dave followed. The boy's distress was clearly marked on his skin and all Dave can think was – _Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. _He thought of how Kurt was weak and frail and how Blaine looked so breakable right then, almost as if the wrong movement can send him snapping and falling off the rails. Blaine reminded him of Kurt. Blaine _mirrored_ Kurt.

The closer Blaine's predator stepped towards him, the more that Blaine moved backwards, eyes never leaving his demise, until he didn't know what he was doing, until he met the end of the building—

Dave didn't remember much after, just watching him stumble towards the end of the building.

The jock Blaine feared just grabbed him by the collar. "Look at me."

"No," Blaine whispered. "I don't—"

The predator shoved him slightly. It wasn't a strong push, or shove, but it made Blaine lose his fucking balance. Blaine stumbled.

The stumble? Was a _fall_.

Blaine _fell_ from a _building_, down to his own bloody tragedy because he was trying to get away from a bully, from a guy who was pushing him down towards a bloody spiral of a death.

Blaine looked so lightheaded, so afraid, so confused, and Dave had wondered _what the fuck was going on in Blaine's fucking head._

Dave ran after the fall. Course he did, step after step down the stairs – couldn't be fast enough.

Blaine's body hit the ground faster than Dave can get to it and catch it or some gay shit like that. Some cars stopped to watch like it was some action flick. Passing-byers' eyes filled with dread, shock and distress. The curly haired boy's face was practically broken in.

There was a pool of blood cementing on the ground.

Dave wanted to fucking laugh from how horribly dreadful it was, just to see if anyone would stare at him or something. Instead, he was as pale as a motherfucking sheet.

Blood kept just on spilling like Blaine was an open tap.

Somehow, Dave remembered the existence of his phone through paralytic fear. He called the ambulance and some redheaded nurse just leaned down (wearing a skirt so short Dave can see her ovaries) and she laid a hand on Blaine's wrist, trying to feel some sort of pulse.

Apparently, there was one. Jesus Christ. Thank fucking Heavens. Praise every fucking thing. Blaine didn't somehow manage to completely kill himself.

All Dave remembered was that fit of fear in his eyes when said "Don't touch me", forcefully, as if he was fed up, and that near slow motion when he realised Blaine was walking backwards but didn't realise he was walking down to his own fucking death –

How the hell did that happen?

"Ambulance…getting by!"

How the hell did any of that shit happen?

* * *

_[_18 April 2011_]_

Dave wasn't supposed to see him again, yet he had.

After that encounter, he'd seen him several times. Each one of them included a more terrified Blaine. Blaine's predator had left him looking like shit, but to Dave, he was still somewhat beautiful, like a broken angel. Blaine was always so perfect. It hurt everyone to see him hurt this bad, even Dave Karofsky. He watched with those eyes as Blaine moved slowly. He realised with every calibrated moment that he wanted Blaine more than anything—that he wanted to be able to hold him, to love him. When he'd come with Kurt, it was like he'd been opened to something new. There was something so different, so heart-warming about those accepting, welcoming dark eyes. Dave just wanted more of him. He was selfish. He wanted all of Blaine, when Blaine didn't clearly want to see anyone that was a bully.

Blaine was acting strange nowadays now too. It wasn't just because of the predator, but something was making Blaine act the way he was. His body language was different.

Dave had only seen Blaine a handful of times. Every time he did, Blaine ran. He ran away from his predator. He ran with no sense of direction, but just for the purpose of escape. Dave wouldn't realise how bad it was for Blaine to run so fast, without realising where he was going. He couldn't have predicted the accident when it happened. He couldn't have predicted how Blaine was going to lose everything. He couldn't have saved his angel.

Dave realised the only ability he had was hurt and destruction when he'd see Blaine running. The other thing he noticed was the faster that Blaine ran, the more frenzied he was becoming. Blaine can barely hear his name before jolting up into an anxious stance. Dave was a bully. He shouldn't be around Blaine, reminding him of the predation, but he wanted Blaine to give him a chance. Dave wasn't a complete bully after all anymore; he was trying. He was trying so hard, but trying sometimes wasn't enough. Dave would also realise when Blaine would fall off that building, that love was just an endless amount of pain, and was as agonising as being slammed down spine-first into a pavement from an unimaginable height. Love was a lot like a loss, of blood, of senses. Dave didn't realise this until later, but he loved Blaine. He loved everything about Blaine. He loved him enough, but the kind of love that Dave had came with pain, with bad _memories_ from his older schools and the Sadie Hawkins Dance.

Dave knew if he'd have loved Blaine enough, he should've stopped being around him. It was just making Blaine more anxious. At some point, Blaine saw everyone as a predator. He ran away from everything. He could not calm down. He could not live. He lived for nothing. All Blaine did was ran and he didn't know where he was running to. Kurt realised this too at some point, and then realised as well that if Blaine kept on running as fast as he was, he was just going to fall.

Dave would laugh at that a few months later, because Blaine _literally_ did fell – and paralysed all of his body along with the impact of the fall.

* * *

_[_21 March 2011_]_

Blaine was just shoving things into his backpack when he turned around. All of his Dalton classes were over. Blaine looked abnormally pale in the light, and those eyes were a soft shade of brown. David Karofsky was standing there when Blaine had bit down his lower lip. "What are you doing here, David?" Blaine sounded tired, and Dave had caught that too.

Dave shrugged as he stared at Blaine. "There's something wrong with you," Dave pointed out.

"Well, I keep on being followed by a bully that refuses to leave me out that has pushed me into my current state," Blaine explained, his voice icy. It was almost like complaining about how much he hated food to a chef. Dave understood the spite because after all, he'd hurt Kurt before, shoved him into places. Dave placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, but Blaine retaliated completely. "Just leave me alone, Dave. I've got enough on my plate."

"Blaine, you said that I'm not alone when you came to confront me with Kurt," and now, Blaine had never regretted it more. "I want to talk to you."

"I don't," a frazzled Blaine explained as he was just about to walk. "You shoved me into a fence. You keep on trying to talk to me and you keep on trying to hit on me. I have my share of problems with bullies, and I don't need anymore, alright, Dave?"

"I don't want to hit you," Dave's teeth were gritting tightly and his eyes were forceful, which just left Blaine looking like he was going to shield himself with the notebook if it ever came to that. "I want to talk to you, you little bitch."

Blaine shut his eyes and Dave took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

"We can work this out. Come on. Gimmie your books, I'm gonna carry them for you. I want to know how it feels like to like a dude," Dave murmured and Blaine had stared down at the books, at Dave's genuine plea, as Blaine had given him the textbooks that couldn't fit into his bag. Blaine had moved slowly towards his dorm and Dave followed him.

"You should head off to the cafeteria," Dave said after a while, staring at Blaine's figure. "You're losing weight like nobody's business."

"Fear tends to put me off food," Blaine murmured. There was no spite in his voice, just an inconsiderable amount of pain. That was what hurt the most Dave realised, that inside all of the spite and hate, Dave knew that Blaine was in pain, in agony, but why was it so wrong that Dave wanted to take it all away? Dave was interested in Blaine. He was interested in how perfect Blaine was. Blaine was so pretty that Dave felt like he was a kid trying to get a doll, but the doll was in pain. It was like seeing a small child suffering. It hurt him. It made him want to save Blaine, but how could he when the source of dismay was Dave's nature – that he was a bully and Blaine had a confliction with bullies?

Dave smiled weakly, as he placed a hand onto Blaine's shoulder. "You're hot." Dave finally said, shifting uncomfortably at the comment he'd just made towards Blaine.

Blaine stopped for a moment, looking up at Dave with a raised eyebrow. "I'm hot," he repeated the word monotonously. "I thought you were just pestering me about my weight loss."

"I'm trying, okay?" Dave muttered. "This is hard."

Blaine nodded his head slowly. "How do you feel then?" his voice was vacant. Dave can tell he didn't want to be there. He wanted to be in his dorm and sleep or eat, or do anything that didn't involve Dave.

Dave shut his eyes and then opened them. "Can I kiss you, Blaine?"

Blaine looked like he'd seen a ghost. Dave realised why. Blaine thought that if he refused Dave, he'd have been punched so far in his stomach he'd throw up. He was afraid of what would have happened if Blaine had refused Dave's request – and he was running across all the possibilities. Blaine knew that Dave was the reason that Kurt had left, that Kurt was so miserable, and that scared him even more. Dave had taken the time to slowly lean down. Blaine shut his eyes, opening his mouth as he allowed Dave to slide down his tongue in Blaine's mouth. It was a scolded hallway that not many people took. Most people preferred elevators to the stairs. This hallway only led to a massive amount of stairs. Three floors of stairs to his dorm.

As Dave deepened the shallow kiss, he had grabbed Blaine's wrists as he explored that mouth. As Dave pulled away, he realised that he had been gripping so tightly onto Blaine's wrists that there were already bruises forming there. Dave realised Blaine must be the type to bruise easily and especially with his new stagnant weight loss, he'd bruise even more easily. He hadn't realised how his nails had been digging into Blaine's wrists. He had honestly just wanted to kiss Blaine, taste him, wanted to show him just how much physical emotion there was of infatuation in Dave's chest, and he'd definitely left a mark, but not that of love.

"Was that your first kiss?" Dave asked after a moment.

Blaine slowly nodded his head. "You were Kurt's too," he said in a moment. "Kurt was so upset that you were his first kiss."

Dave realised that that realisation hurt, but he shut his eyes and then he asked Blaine, 'are you upset that I'm your first kiss?"

Blaine nodded his head.

"Are you going to tell Kurt?"

Blaine shook his head, and then chuckled humourlessly. "Do you tell anyone that looks up to you that you can't handle what they're handling right now? How is that supposed to make him feel? Like he can't get away around it? Like he's lost. I can't do that to Kurt. Let's…David, I'm sure you're a special person and I'm sure that there's someone out there for you, but it's not me and it's not Kurt and—"

Dave cut him off. "I want _you_, just you, Blaine."

Blaine shut his eyes, as if he was trying to forget about that. "I'm nothing special, Dave. There must be someone out there for you—"

"Yeah, and I found him." Dave murmured, moving towards Blaine, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek. Blaine looked up at him with those confused, lost hard dark eyes.

"_No_, David…" Blaine shook his head.

"Fine," Dave said, defeated as he was leaving. "Fine!"

Blaine shut his eyes as he looked down. "David, I'm so sorry—"

"No, you're not. Shut up, you fucking stupid bitch," David spat out in pain, as Blaine shut his eyes and looked away. Dave looked back for a second, expecting to see Blaine, except he found a boy that had been verbally abused and put down so often that the pain of it all was weighing heavily in his eyes. Dave would never forget those eyes, because he'd never seen a pain so unimaginably horrific like the pain he'd seen in Blaine Anderson's eyes.

* * *

_[_9 February 2011_]_

Blaine Anderson was different. He had been humming to himself and buying a baguette when Dave Karofsky had walked towards him. Blaine's eyes were so lively and good-natured that Dave had melted in them. Blaine had looked startled for a moment but tried to compose himself fairly quickly. "David?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Dave murmured. "Blaine, right?"

Blaine slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, it's Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"That's a nice name," Dave murmured. "Means yellow, right?"

Blaine smiled weakly, and then nodded his head. Dave placed a hand on Blaine's wrist. He tied to be as gentle as possible but there was a decent amount of alarm into Blaine's wrist. "I want to ask you out," Dave said in a whisper just in case anyone would hear them.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to be with anyone who isn't afraid to point down the street and say 'hey, there's my boyfriend'."

"I'm working on it," Dave said in a lower voice. "Okay? Can…can we like…I don't know—what do gay people do?'

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "It's like a normal relationship, Dave, but with two boys," he explained. "There's nothing abnormal about it," he emphasised on it, just to keep him at ease.

Blaine placed the baguette into his tiny trolley, and added a few biscuits. Dave placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, and had the boy look up to him. "Dave, please, I…already said what I said and I don't want any more problems. Can…can you just leave me and Kurt alone for now?"

"I don't know any other faggots," Blaine seemed to shut his eyes when Dave had insulted him, thereby insulting himself but he had completely forgotten about that. Sometimes, Dave's anger got the best of him, but he was trying to be better now. Trying so hard not to revert to bashing anyone whose opinion wasn't a lot like himself. "I'm obsessed with you, you know? I've counted the number of curls in your hair and…fuck, your eyes are…"

"Dave, this is making me feel uncomfortable," Blaine bluntly stated as he turned to leave.

"I thought you were going to help me, you little tight virgin-assed whore," Dave snapped. "I'm trying to be nice. Why are you damn well shunning me?"

Blaine looked up at him, from his trolley, littered with various organic juices, bread, cans of soup and the biscuits that he'd just put in. "Because David, you don't understand. You aren't listening to me. You aren't interested in me. You're interested in how I act like, or how I treat you, because I respect you and I don't think a lot of people do."

"Go out with me," Dave said bluntly, ignoring all of Blaine's tiny speech.

"No."

Blaine was pushed against the dairy aisle, landing himself face first into the milk. His trolley fell from his hands, various food items flying from the trolley, as Blaine's head was met face-first into the aisle. Dave heard something break, something that was probably in Blaine's face that would take some time to heal. Blaine looked up at him and Dave can see the terror, but Dave knew he'd be back. He knew that he had to talk to Blaine again.

"You hurt people," Blaine laughed humourlessly, as blood squirted out of his nose. "You hurt people, Dave. Nobody can ever love you."

And that was when Dave had sent Blaine face-first into the aisle opposite to it. He left Blaine, whom lay unconscious with a feeling of dread. He looked back at his bloodied angel, and it hurt to see him like that. It hurt to realise how quickly he'd done what he'd done, but above everything, Dave knew what Blaine had told him was right. If he kept hurting people like he did, nobody can love him, but that was already, because if he can't have Blaine love him, then he'd pursue him. Whatever the cost may be, he'd follow Blaine. He'd love Blaine.

Dave knew he had a problem with denial. He denied things that have happened, like the kiss between him and Kurt. Never in Dave's life would he realise that he'd deny the fact that _he_ was the one that pushed Blaine. Blaine was running away from _him_, fed up from all of Dave's pursues, until he ended up on top of that building. Blaine wanted an escape. Dave had honestly wanted to push him a bit to intimidate him but Blaine was so _terrified_. His body was twitching and shaking so he _fell_, just because of that simple push, he'd fallen. He fell off a building and he cracked his skull. That was why Dave was there too. He wasn't trying to save Blaine from his predator, he _was_ Blaine's predator but Kurt would never know. He wouldn't know that he was capable of any of that. All he knew was that he wanted Blaine.

And that was alright, right? He can love people without hurting them. He can love Blaine without hurting him…

* * *

_now, as to **recap** through events as quickly as possible: Dave has an obsession with Blaine as you see from the beginning, some sort of infatuation but he honestly scares and petrifies Blaine, trying to get Blaine into a relationship with him by force, not by love. he ultimately wants to love Blaine, and wants Blaine to love him back. we see a part here where he is transitioning from S2 to S3 Dave and back again. the struggle of it rather than the quick relapse to the new Dave. he is used to getting things by violence, but yet again, his intentions are good. which is very much what Dave's character here is based on. he wants to provide a love to Blaine but Blaine wants to get away. Dave is an occupant of bad memories for Blaine. the Sadie Hawkins, the bullying and trying to be forced into a relationship with Dave is scaring the shit out of him more than ever before. going back to the earlier comment on OCD, i believe that Blaine therefore has some sort of anxiety problem that escalates. you also see a hint of development with Blaine though vague (in the beginning, he's more of our S2 Blaine but as time passes on, he becomes anxious and nervous). at a certain day, when Dave spots Blaine, he chases him and Blaine has come accustomed to running off. though he has wanted to escape, Dave followed him. they ended up on the top of a building and as Dave described, 'he wanted to push him slightly to intimidate him' but ended up from a x-number of story fall down where Blaine crashed, cracked open his skull and become paralysed. the ending therefore, is after all of that, with the paralysed Blaine able to do nothing and fight nothing lying there on that bed, as Dave leaned down to kiss him. Kurt, unaware, walks in and says that he is glad that Dave is there, and the rest is buried in the knowledge that Dave is the reason for Blaine's dismay. _

_recaping on the 'ending' at the beginning: _

_(Dave stared back at Blaine. "That hit." Dave remembered it, recurring in his mind, over and over again. "He could've died. Should've died. There was a lot of blood. Still have the jacket that he stained, still smells like his blood."_

_Kurt shut his eyes. "He's alive."_

_ "Yeah?" Dave asked again, as if for reassurance._

_Kurt didn't say anything, as he looked at Blaine's face. His voice was soft. "I'm glad you're here for him, David.") note: how Dave wants reassurance for Kurt if Blaine's alive. it's definitely foreshadowing, as Kurt knows it too that though Blaine is still alive, he's 'dead.' he wants to die. he feels like there is no purpose in life. Kurt tries to deter of the subject. this thing is practically littered with irony and if you'd have guessed that Dave was the reason for Blaine's dismay, then there is a lot of dramatic irony. all in all, i loaf you. xo Peanut Butter/Sam_


End file.
